Darkness Behind The Light-Chapter 2
Chapter 2 Theresa P.O.V I helped Willow clean up. I removed the dirt from her hair and grime from her face and skin. There was of course the unfortunate problem of not having clothes that fit her. So she was forced to wear clothes that were much to big for her. "Here sit down while I comb your hair." I motioned for her to sit on a chair, she did silently. While I did that, I tried to make small talk with her, but she hardly spoke, just nodding or shaking her head. Despite everything, I couldn't help but love the colour of her hair, is was carrot-red, and was curly. Along with her elfin features, she would be adorable, if she smiled. I gave up on talking to her finally when she gave out a big yawn. I let her sleep in one of the spare rooms, as soon as she put her head on the pillow, her breath grew heavy, assuring she was asleep. I walked out the room and silently closed the door behind me. I found Christopher in the main room, sitting on the sofa. His eyes had a sparkle in them, like he always had when he was deep in thought. I turned to me when I came near. "Is she okay?" "Yeah, she's asleep." I replied. "You okay?" He simple nodded. Which was followed by a moment of silence. "What are you going to do with her Chris?" I asked finally. "I don't know Tess...I just..." He choked. Then he did something that totally suprised me. He broke down, that usual calm and dark persona he had shattered, revealing a more vulnerable side of him. He looked at me, he was on the verge of crying. "I saw it in his eyes Tess...He was going to kill her, to shoot Willow, his own daughter...." His hand covered his face and he cried. I came up to him and hugged him, he buried himself in my shirt and cried. I found myself crying too, in actually truth the gunshot really shook me up, I have never heard a gunshot in real life before it was deafing...scary. My thoughts went back to Willow. I could just imagine the trauma she was in. Who knew how long she had been running from her father, a few days at most. I was surprised by how far her father would actually go to kill her. Monsters had come to attack her, which resulted in her father's wife's death, her father misunderstood, thinking that Willow summoned the monsters. In my mind's eye, I saw Willow sleeping. Her orange hair spread around her, and underneath her eyelids were those beautiful green eyes of hers. I realised that she would go up to be a beautiful women. I choked at the thought, to think that a few minutes ago, she may have not grown up at all, she would lie dead at in alley a bullet in her body. I shook my head, ridding it of those thoughts. Slowly Christopher released himself from my grip. That mature and cool-headed Christopher was back, he wiped my tears away. "What are we going to do Chris?" I repeated the question. "I don't know. I don't really trust anyway right now, even at camp. If was able to repeatedly find Willow, he might find himself at Camp. You all deserve to be dead!. Those were his words weren't they?" "Christopher, I think your being paranoid. I don't think that he would go to that extent." I said. He didn't seem convinced. "Well I think we should just keep her here. I feel better if she were closer to me." "I think your starting to fall for her." I joked trying to lighten the mood. "Maybe." He gave out a short laugh. "Your not going to leave me for her are you?" "Again, maybe. It all depends what your willing to do to keep me." He gave me a cocky smile. "Well it depends on what you want." I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. For a moment it was as if all our problems disappeared, our private sanctuary from everything. Darkness Behind The Light Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Darkness Behind The Light-Chapter 3|Next Chapter--->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 05:48, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page